object_invasionfandomcom-20200213-history
Steaming Sandstorms of Rage
The Steaming Sandstorms of Rage is a team on Object Invasion. The formation mostly relied on random generating, since the random generator both decided that Dollar was a team captain and the members on his team. The team was formerly known as the MLG Gangsters, but Dollar was forced to change the name to something else in Chilled to the Bone, so he called it the Steaming Sandstorms of Rage. The team came to its end in Evade From the Crowd, since the two teams were split into three, and no one reused the previous team names. Coverage The team firstly formed when Dollar was picked as a team captain by iPad's random generator in Blending the Consequences. He used the same generator to choose who will be on his team, the MLG Gangsters. The first challenge was to make the best milkshake, and most of the team agrees to make an M&M milkshake. OJ then kills Skittle and proposes they put her in the milkshake. They go through with this plan, but it backfires since iPad hated the milkshake. They lose the challenge and are up for elimination. In Don't Strike, Spare My Life, the elimination plays out. This results in Dollar getting the most amount of likes (and receiving a picture of iPad as a prize), and OJ being eliminated with the most votes and being flung to Limbo Island. The challenge is a bowling challenge, where each contestant would knock over bowling pins, and whichever team had the highest number of points between them won. The MLG Gangsters barely win the challenge, beating the Dank Memes by two points. Scores Dollar - 9 Windows 7 - 10 (strike) Lamp - None Skittle - 3 Elastic Band - (disqualified for using her stretchy arms) Bread - 10 (strike)* W.A.W - 7** Window - Unseen Ethan - Unseen Grapefruit - 6 Total - 56 *This score is taken from the deleted scenes, and could contribute the the final episode. **This score is taken from the deleted scenes, but most likely does not contribute to the final version of the episode, since the script says W.A.W gets more than Dollar, despite Dollar getting 9 and W.A.W getting 7. In Chilled to the Bone, Elastic Band and W.A.W are seen on the Dank Memes, before they return to their team after being called out for not being on their team. iPad announces that the team names will have to change because they weren't that good. Dollar is a bit upset by this, but nevertheless changes his team name to the Steaming Sandstorms of Rage. The challenge is a racing challenge, where whoever completes the race first saves their team from elimination. Three contestants are randomly picked from each team, and the racers of the SSOFs consist of Ethan, W.A.W and Windows 7. Windows 7 does good, but his car gets taken out by Slingshot quite early. Ethan does somewhat well, but is taken out by Phone and... W.A.W, despite being on the same team on the latter. W.A.W is able to take out Cup and Phone and also makes it ahead of Slingshot, but Slingshot uses ball to cross the finish line before W.A.W does. Because Slingshot wins, the Steaming Sandstorms of Rage are up for elimination, but W.A.W gets immunity. In Never the Same, the it's elimination time for the Steaming Sandstorms of Rage. W.A.W got the most likes, even though he shouldn't have received any because he was immune and votes wouldn't have counted for him. So iPad changes them to dislikes to give to another contestant, and W.A.W chooses Lamp. Skittle got the second most amount of likes and is offered a bag of Skittles as her prize, much to her annoyance. After a series of events, Ethan is eliminated due to him being arrested, though Lamp was very close to being eliminated. The challenge is to find Cup and Phone and bring them back to safety. Jelly Bean is also added to the Steaming Sandstorms of Rage. The team decides to see what the Mindless Mutated Mangoes do, follow them, and snatch back the missing contestants when they aren't looking. They follow the team and overhear the other team's plan involving using Cup's DNA and a tracker to find where he is before they go to Coffee's lab, so Dollar proposes they wait until they leave the lab and steal the DNA tracker. He also suggests going through the sewers so they won't be seen. After the MMMs leave the lab, Window quickly snatches the DNA tracker. They then go through the sewer, and Elastic Band makes use of her stretchy arms and swings across the top to get through quicker. She ends up near the volcano, but is seen by the other team, making them run quicker. Regardless of both teams' efforts, the volcano entrance, which is where the tracking device said Cup was, closes. Both teams get trapped by Mace and are nearly dropped into lava. Dollar tries to stop Mace, but this results in him falling into the lava, which included a chemical which prevented recovery from the recovery center. Both teams eventually escape at the same time through the volcano erupting due to Phone's energy. Due both teams bringing back Cup (Phone died) at the same time, no one is up for elimination. In Snow More Puns, Coffee is excused from the challenge to make a new recovery center, and Grapefruit is excused to help him. The challenge is a snowball fight. Due to Dollar being dead, Lamp elects himself as the new team captain, although Bread heavily disapproves. He decides to get the others to build a snow fort which has no openings, with Bread also gets mad at due to them not being able to see anything. Lamp and Windows 7 make a lot of snowballs in the meantime. During the making of the fort, Window supports the middle by lifting up a traffic light and placing it there. When the snowball fight begins, Lamp and Windows 7 starting chucking snowballs but they don't actually hit anything until Jelly Bean guides them. They put up a fight but then the other team start throwing snow squares, making the fort on the verge on collapsing. Lamp gets worried, and Bread mocks him for it, resulting in the former throwing the latter at the other team's fort. This gets Cakey's phone to smash, so she throws Lego at the SSFOs' fort, making it collapse. Because of this the Steaming Sandstorms of Rage are up for elimination again, except this time it's a double elimination. Later, Dollar is revived, and he and Grapefruit receive immunity as the former was dead and the latter was helping Coffee bring back the dead contestants. In The Crate Outdoors, tension occurs between Lamp, Dollar and W.A.W as they argue why they lost the challenge and who will be eliminated. At the elimination, Windows 7 receives the most likes and gets a hoverboard as his prize. Lamp receives the most votes out of everyone and is knocked off to Limbo Island. Since it was a double elimination and Windows 7 received the second most amount of dislikes, he gets knocked to Limbo Island too. Window was only one vote safe from Windows 7. The challenge consisted of pushing crates, crossing a gap and finishing a puzzle. Dollar, back as team captain, suggests Window pushes a crate on his own since W.A.W hinted he was strong and Elastic Band pushes a crate on her own as he assumes the stretchy arms would help her. The other team members are paired up to push the crates. For the gap, Dollar initially suggests the Grapefruit and Bread grab onto his legs with their mouths since they were armless, but that idea is replaced with Grapefruit's idea of tying their legs around him. Dollar then says that Jelly Bean and Skittle will do the puzzle at the end. Window has no problem pushing the crate to the end, and Jelly Bean and Skittle work together to go faster. The two pairs of Grapefruit and Dollar and Bread and W.A.W don't have much struggle to push the crates to the end, however, Elastic Band does, so she gets helped out by Window. At this point the Mindless Mutated Mangoes had gotten all their crates to the end, so they were behind. Window helps lift the crates to make a staircase so they go and cross the gap. Dollar has a hard time swinging across with Grapefruit and Bread on his legs but he makes it through anyway, and is followed by everyone else. They are still behind the MMMs, but this changes when Dollar gives Jelly Bean and Skittle sweets to make them hyper and complete the puzzle before Coffee. Because of this, they win the challenge, and Dollar says that what he did was true leadership compared to Lamp's. Despite being very far away and not actually hearing what Dollar said, Lamp starts to feel he's been proven wrong. The team comes to its end in Evade From the Crowd, since the teams are split into new teams of three.